cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Morris Pennyworth
Morris Pennyworth is a butler who serves the Quatre Knights in Season 4. During the Reverse phenomenon, he served Raul Serra. It is unknown what happens to him after Serra's defeat. Biography Morris Pennyworth is a loyal butler to the Quatre Knights. He is a willing and thoughtful person, as he pleaded that he will take care of "the one who remembers Aichi". Since he is a butler, he has the mentality of being able to read thoughts, a skill necessary for butlers to understand their masters' needs. He also faithfully followed Serra's orders to fulfill his plan of inheriting the void seed from Aichi, as he had served the Serra family for a long time. Despite his cool personality, he shows fear and surprise when his master got defeated and even got freaked out after being attacked by Ren and Leon. Season 4 He made his first appearance in Episode 166: Aichi's Shadow, where he was being ordered to stop Naoki from looking for Aichi Sendou but instead got beaten by Naoki's newly-made Narukami deck based on the Brawlers, thanks to Legion. In Episode 174: Frosty Ice Serra, he was seen reporting Toshiki Kai's "next move" to the Quatre Knights - which was visiting Ren Suzugamori in the Fukuhara High School. In episode 180, he was spotted and followed by Naoki when he was heading back to one of the points that leads to the sanctuary. When he realized that Kai and their mates had managed to enter that place, he apologized to his master Serra about his carelessness. He then witnessed the battle between Serra and Naoki and ran away in terror after Serra lost and received his own judgement. In episode 185, after Serra trapped Kai, Naoki and Gaillard in the ice dome, he revealed that he had followed his orders to let Naoki follow him so that Kai and others can come to the sanctuary. He then stopped Kourin in her tracks to buy time for Aichi to be taken over by Link Joker and allowed her to pass by Serra's orders to get to him, only then Kourin got hit by reversed Aichi's dark powers. He then questioned if his master's plans are going on smoothly after Serra had handled Ratie and Neve. When Gaillard tried to melt the ice dome, Morris taunted Kai, Naoki and Gaillard by using the magical two-way screen for not being able to get out of the dome, angering Gaillard and causing him to intensify his flames, scaring Morris. He continued to taunt the trio until he was burned by Ren and Leon, who had arrived to stop Serra's ambitions. He crashed through the ice dome and said it was all over before passing out. He never appears after that, and it is unknown what happened to him after the sanctuary disappeared. Abilities While Morris does not seem to possess any special powers, he does have a very useful weapon: psychology. During his fight with Naoki, he began breaking down Naoki with psychological tactics, making him doubt his actions, weakening his will, and hurling questions that cannot be answered at him. With that, Morris can become a bit manipulative, as if he is enjoying breaking people's wills. Deck Morris plays a Megacolony deck based around the Machining sub-clan, focusing around "Paralyzing" the opponent's units with units like Machining Caucasus, Machining Papilio or Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth, greatly reducing their offensive capabilities. His ace unit is Machining Spark Hercules. Gallery Morris Pennyworth - Spark Hercules.png|Morris with Machining Spark Hercules Chants *(JP): Just as my master has commanded, all enemies shall be paralyzed! Break Ride! Machining Spark Hercules! Battles Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Megacolony Deck Users Category:Antagonists